Professor Layton and the Magic Circle
by Lady of Mars
Summary: The Professor and Luke receive an exciting proposal from a new troupe of magicians, famously known as 'The Magic Circle'. But one light hearted mystery suddenly turns in to a sinister conspiracy.
1. Prologue

It was mid aftrenoon. The sun cast a mellow, golden glow through the window of Laytons office. It lit up a letter, held by small fingers, almost trembling in excitement.

Luke finally spoke up as he looked from the letter up to his mentor. Layton smiled down at the boy before him.

"Well, what do you think Luke?" Layton asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"We... we really get our own _PRIVATE_ viewing of the 'Magic Circles' show?" Luke asked in astonishment. For every child, this was a dream come true. Luke Triton was no exception.

"Indeed. Though, this will be no ordinary performance. The magicians will be at their very best. Their grand master has requested that we go there, and study their acts to find the flaws and gaps before they have their grand opening next week. For that, we must agree to sign to secrecy to gain their utmost trust, which means we musn't tell a soul what happened inside the theatre." Layton explained as Luke handed back the letter to him. He carefully slipped it in the ornate envelope it arrived in.

"Sign to secrecy? That means, we can't tell anyone?" Luke asked, sounding a little solemn of all this grim talk of secrets.

"That's correct." Layton nodded with a serious tone. "After all, it's common knowledge that magicians are reluctant enough to give their secrets away in the first place. It's a true privellage that we've been invited to attend this viewing."

"Okay Professor. I swear even now that no words shall leave these lips!" Luke exclaimed, already keen and raring to go.

"I have full faith already that I can trust you Luke." Layton chuckled as he walked over to the coat rack, and put his trademark brown coat on. Luke followed obediantly, grabbing Laytons case and strapping it over his shoulder and following him out the door.


	2. Arriving At The Theatre

After a breif car journey to central London in the trusty Laytonmobile, the two intrepid puzzle enthusiasts got out of the car and looked up at their destination.

"The London Palladium!" Luke gasped. He stared wide eyed at the fancy, white washed building with collumns at the entrance that made Luke have to step back for any chance to see the tops of them. It was an impressive building to say the least.

"It is simple an amazing peice of architecture. Now, shall we go in?" Layton asked, looking down at the awestruck Luke, who simply nodded eagerly in response. He scampered off ahead, Layton following behind as the entered the building through the double doors that had ornate, stained glass patterning of the theatres name on the windows.

They entered the foyer. The room itself spoke Luxury. It had a tall ceiling with two grand chandelliers lighting up the whole one side was a sitting area with leather seats and potted plants. At the far side of the room was a mahogany reception desk that seemed to be empty. There were signs on the wall and ceiling to direct the punters to the correct stages, and off to the left of the room was a large, dark wood door a sign boldly saying 'PRIVATE'.

The foyer was unusually quiet. Layton casually put it down to shows either not currently being on, or already being in progress. But it still struck to him as being odd.

Layton walked over to the reception desk, and rang the bell to summon someone to help them out.

"Just a moment!" Called a cheery, elderly voice from the room behind the desk. A few moments passed, and after a few noises of pens and paper cluttering around, an old woman, with blonde hair, and a green suit dress stepped out of the room and trotted up to the desk, looking up to Layton with tired but kindly eyes. "Pardon me, my paperwork is in a terrible mess! I can't move for ink and wood pulp!" the old woman joked. "Now, how can I help you dearies?" she coo'ed.

"Good afternoon ma'am. May I speak with a 'Mrs Clarice Criffe'?" Layton requested, tipping the top of his hat towards the old woman politely. He pulled out the letter and tickets from his inside pocket.

"Oh why yes, that would be me!" Grinned the woman. "Judging by the time, you must be the special guest the magicians have been talking about. They're a lovely group, some of them a bit eccentric and odd though." she replied, lowering her voice at her last sentence. She took the letter as Layton handed it to her, and she read through it, mouthing some of the words. "The Grand Master 'Phoenix' told me to notify you that he would be waiting in the private lobby for you around this time. Oh, and he also advises 'Knock first'." Clarice said, handing back the letter and tickets. She pointed to the door with the private sign and smiled.

"Thank you most kindly Mrs Criffe." Layton said, pocketing the tickets. Clarice responded silently with a warm smile and then returned to her work in the other room.

"Well Luke. Shall we go greet them?" Layton asked, turning on his heel and making his way to the door across the room. Luke tailed behind him quickly. "Of course Professor. But, who is this 'Grand Master Phoenix?'" he asked as he looked up at Layton.

"All I know is that he's the master of the London guild of magicians. Maybe we'll find out more from the man himself." Layton responded.

"He sounds awfully important." Luke muttered as Layton approached the door. Luke began to feel a little nervous of meeting him, and shyly sunk behind Layton.

The professor knocked on the wooden doors loudly.

Now, all they had to wait for, was a responce.


	3. The Grand Master Phoenix

After knocking on the door, the two waited in a long silence. Luke could have sworn that the Professors knock had echoed through the whole of the theatre. Surely someone will have heard it right?

Luke jumped as he suddenly heard something on the other side of the door. There was the sound of people talking hurriedly, the pattering of solid heeled shoes tapping loudly on marbled floor, then once again, complete silence.

Luke looked up to Layton, who looked back down to Luke. Both of them looked slightly confused, which was quite a feat for someone to really confuse Layton.

"Come in!" Called a male voice from behind the door. Finally, someone had responded!

Layton opened the door and stepped in. A man sat on a red velvet arm chair directly across the room in front of them. One thing about the man that seemed rather out of the ordinary, was an elaborately decorated mask. In fact, Layton immediately identified the mask as a traditional guy fawkes mask. _'How extraordinary!' _Layton thought as he approached the man, and stopped at a respectable difference.

Luke trailed along a few paces behind his mentor, giving a nervous glance to the man in the mask, before gulping quietly, and looking up to Layton.

"Good Afternoon. You may call me Master Phoenix. Might you be the one 'Professor Hershel Layton' that I attempted to summon?" asked the man as he tapped his fingers gently together.

"Why yes. That would be me. And this is my apprentice, Luke Triton. We received your letter." Layton responded as he pulled it out again from his pocket, stepping to the side to show the young boy behind him.

"H-hello. Nice to meet you." Luke greeted the man as he shuffled uncomfortably. There was something about that Mask that gave Luke the chills.

The mans voice suddenly lightened up. Layton couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed as though it happened immediately after he pulled out the envelope.

"O-oh? Wonderful! How great to meet you both!" he responded, springing to his feet and approaching them and thrusting his arm out in front of him. "Appologies my good man for the cold welcome. But you can never be too sure these days who's who. All those imposters and trick theives. I bet you think I look suspicious enough in this mask too!"

Layton took the mans hand and the two shook in greeting. "It's quite alright. I can understand." he smiled, thinking back to all those times that villains had unmasked themselves from the most unexpected of suspects. It could well enough have been easy for someone to try and pass for him.

And as soon as Phoenix had lightened up, Luke felt less afraid. Though the mask was still creepy. He mustered up the courage as soon as Phoenix mentioned the talk of masks to ask a question.

"M-Master Phoenix. Can I ask, what is with that mask?"

Phoenix looked down at Luke and chuckled. "Well, don't you think it makes us look more mysterious? That's one of the most important essences of magic, mystery!" he responded, as a hand of cards suddenly appeared in Phoenix's hands, and dissapeared again with a sudden flick of his hand.

Luke once again looked awestruck, but managed to close his mouth before he caught flies. "I suppose that makes sense." Luke grinned. Phoenix gave another soft laugh at the boys astonishment.

"How wonderful Now, would you two like to be escorted to the main stage?" Phoenix asked. "We can't waste a lot of time standing around here. Perhaps we'll have some time for chit chat later over a pot of tea?"

"That would be splendid Phoenix. I can't wait to get started and see these magicians of yours." Layton grinned excitedly. Luke couldn't tell if his mentor was excited for the magicians, or for the possibility tea at this pont.

"Very well. Lets have one of them escort you then. Alison!"

As soon as the name was called, in a puff of purple smoke, a woman appeared at one side of the room. She wore a waistcoat and trousers, with a white, long sleeved shirt. On her face sat a domino mask, just covering her eyes and exposing the rest of her face. Her hair was short, and dark brunette in colour. Two bangd of hair from her fringe flicked quirkily to the left. The woman smiled.

"How can I be of assistance?" She asked.

"Alison. Kindly escort the Professor and his assistant to the stage. Our act will start shortly." Phoenix said.

"Why of course Master. If you'll both follow me." Alison responded, turning to the two as she walked out of the door at a leisurely pace.

Layton and Luke followed on behind Alison. They walked out of the room and in to the foyer.

Layton suddenly remembered, weren't they supposed to sign some documents?

He turned and walked back in to the room, but to his confusion, it was completely empty. Layton sighed, looking around the room, before walking out again and hurrying to go catch up with Luke and Alison.


	4. Stepping up to the challenge

Layton and Luke followed Alison along quietly. Both of them spoke no words, and nor did Alison. She however looked back to give the occasional smile to them both as she beckoned them to hurry through the grand corridors of the theater.

"And here we are. Stage seven!" Alison finally spoke as she twirled on her heel and opened the door for the Professor and his assistant to enter through. She bowed forward in a quirky manner, almost puppet like in movement after the two entered in to the seating area of the stage. She pulled out her pocket watch to check the time, and squeaked in shock. "Enjoy!" she pipped as she ran off down the corridors.

Layton and Luke watched her disappear around the corner in a hurry.

"... What a curious young lady." Layton murmured. Luke nodded in agreement. Just as Clarice had warned, the magicians were a strange bunch.

The room was very big, with two balconies of seating decks. The seats were fitted with a soft red velvet covering that matched the tall curtains of the stage. The walls were covered in carved decorations and murals, that were most likely something for the audience to look at while they waited for the show to start.

Lukes eyes widened as he tried to take in the whole grandeur of the room. It was fit for a king!

"Wonderful place isn't it Luke? Makes you wonder about all the different kinds of talents that performed here. It's very popular with music performances so I've heard." Layton spoke up as he made his way down the aisle. It seemed that there were already two spaces picked out for them in the front center rows. They took their seats, to find pens and paper for them to take notes with during the performances.

"It's amazing. Do you think Janice has performed here?" Luke asked, as he remembered the professors opera singing, ex-archeologist friend who was currently doing well for herself in the music business.

"Perhaps she has. Maybe you could write a letter to her and ask?" Layton responded. "It would be nice to get back in touch with her." he smiled as he too remembered Janice Quatlaine. More so previously from their endeavors with the whole Ambrosia incident.

The lights dimmed suddenly.

"Ah! It appears we're starting. Are you ready Luke?" Layton asked. The boy looked back and nodded excitedly. Layton could feel the giddyness radiating from him.

The curtains opened.

Phoenix stood centre stage. He was dressed in a black suit with the traditional ornately embroided magicians cape that draped from his shoulders and flowed elegantly down to his ankles. A black top hat adorned his head.

"Professor Hershel Layton." Phoenix spoke slowly. His voice projected through the theater and seemed to boom right through them. "I have gathered you as my audience here today for reasons you have already been told. Here, behind this stage, I have many a puzzle waiting for you to solve. Before we start, I will ask you, are you prepared to take this challenge?"

Layton smirked. He was impressed. Phoenix had a keen grasp of showmanship, and that was promising for the acts that would follow. If he had trained and seen that all these magicians were of top quality, then Layton was certainly going to be in for a fun trial.

Layton stood up, and pointed his finger at Phoenix with a grin. "I accept your challenge!"

Phoenix nodded. "Very well then. Lets begin!"


	5. First act: Dima the sharp shooter!

**Just a breif note; I am no expert on magic, and Laytons deductions are based off of my own whacky theories. Please no angry magicians! xD**

**I am welcoming suggestions of what your favourite magic tricks are with some sort of performance reference. Let me know and I may find some way to encorporate them in to the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So the gauntlet was thrown down. Layton had accepted Phoenixes challenge. He sat back down in his seat and waited patiently.<p>

Phoenix stood still, a purple mist slowly enveloped him from sight, before settling again to show an empty space where he once stood.

Luke gawked. Even though he had seen a disappearing act before, he had never seen one with such boldness. Usually the magician stepped in to a box, or had a screen put up so that no one saw what happened. There was something odd about it.

"Professor... this sounds silly, but... what if this is real magic?" Luke asked, only to receive a dismissive chuckle from Layton. "Luke, magicians are masters of illusion. Although Phoenixes disappearing trick was very impressive, it wasn't 'magic' as you say, that made it possible." Layton explained with a bemused expression. Luke was already being swayed by illusion and suggestion so it seemed. Layton had to keep a clear mind if he were to figure out the tricks. Maybe he would share how it was done with Luke later, or maybe keep it to himself and let Luke figure it out on his own?

Phoenixes voice boomed out of the off stage microphone.

"Presenting; all the way from the Russian capitol, the man with a deadly aim and no fear to boot. Please welcome, 'Sharp Shooter Dima!'"

Out from behind the curtain stepped a man in traditional Russian Cossack dancer garbs, bear fur hat to top it all off. His mask covered all of his face, and had a cross hair pattern where both the eyes should have been.

"Preevyet!" Greeted a heavily accented voice, as the man waved out to the two. "I have a trick that you may say is very rustic, but still one that even today make audiences sit on edges of seat! Da. As my name suggest, and not to blow own horn, but I am very proficient with gun magic." Dima explained as he took a bow.

"For trick, I need very brave assistant. Maybe you recognise her? I re-introduce to you, lovely Emmy Altavia!" Dima said, waving has arm once to the side of the stage. Out came the brunette haired woman in her canary yellow coat, waving out to Layton and Luke with an excited grin. "Bet you didn't expect me Professor!" Emmy called out as she stood next to Dima and took a bow.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes and ears at first, but applauded vigorously as Emmy stepped on to the stage. Layton gave a surprised laugh and applauded! He certainly hadn't expected that.

"Now, for trick!" Dima said, as two stage hands wheeled out what appeared to be a large target board.

"This special board is backed with ten inch thick hard wood, and fifteen inch steel. No stage hands harmed... hopefully." Dima said with a joking tone. "Now, miss Emmy. Kindly examine this gun." he asked as he pulled out a revolver from a holster strapped to his belt. Emmy took the revolver, and gave it a thorough going over. "This is real!" she said, looking a bit unnerved at this point.

"Da. Good." Dima nodded. He handed her a bullet. "Check this real please?" he asked politely. Emmy did as said. "It's real alright. Dima nodded calmly. "Again, very good. Now, check blindfold please?" he asked as he handed her the blindfold from his pocket.

"I can't see through it!"

"Now, I need you to go stand over there against target." he said, as he loaded up the revolver.

Luke looked up to Layton, looking very nervous. "E-Emmy's going to be okay, right?" he whimpered quietly.

"I promise, she will be." Layton smirked.

Back on stage, Dima tied the blindfold on to his face, covering his eye holes. "So long as you not move, you will be perfectly safe." he reassured. Emmy didn't look so convinced.

Dima held up the gun slowly. He pointed it towards Emmy. He too a deep breath and held it.

Six loud shots filled the air. Luke gasped and covered his eyes, before plucking up the courage and slowly peaking over them.

Emmy stood safe and sound.

There were six bullet holes in the board surrounding her.

"And, voila!" Dima said, taking a bow. Layton applauded loudly, followed by Luke, who applauded even louder. "BRAVO! BRAVO!" he yelled. Dima laughed modestly as he holstered his gun again.

Layton began jotting notes.

"It was indeed a very impressive, and very intense trick!" Layton commented. "Here's my conclusion. Regular audiences would be too much on edge to spot the switch with the gun in your pocket as you turn away from them. There are pyrotechnics in the target that blast the bullet holes outwards and leave a smoke similar to gunpowder spilling out from them." he deduced.

Dima stood still for a moment in silence. He looked to Emmy and then back to Layton, before then clapping his hands in applause for his answer.

"Very good! Your deduction and observational skills have honestly earned reputation! Thank you Professor, for giving me opportunity to perform to you."

"It was a pleasure Dima. It was an honor to witness such a well devised trick." Layton nodded. "And well done to Emmy. I was worried about you for a small moment." he smiled.

Dima bowed, before he walked off stage, followed by his target board and props.

Emmy hopped off stage, and went to join Luke and Layton. "Wasn't that exciting? I always wanted to be chosen as a volunteer." she giggled.

"I'm glad you could join us Emmy. That was quite the entrance." Layton complimented.

Luke looked up at Emmy, before jumping and hugging her tightly.

It wasn't long until the next act.


	6. Backstage gossip and hypnotherapy

Dima walked back stage. Keen eyes and eye holes looked at him.

"So, how did it go?" whispered one magician, polishing his mask up before his performance.

"Not so good. He saw straight through Dima." Dima responded. "Professor have eyes like hawk. No one has ever caught gun switch before. I hope Master Phoenix doesn't penalize me for it." he responded, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"You did your best mate. Someone will catch him out eventually. Remember, we have the big guns right at the end." another magician spoke up as he carefully stuffed his hat with a small white rabbit.

"Da. But I no longer feel nervous about big audience." Dima said, shrugging slightly with a laugh. He walked off back to his dressing room.

One of the magicians looked to the other. "If... he caught out Dima so easily then..."

The two magicians glanced at each other and gulped.

The rabbit in the hat poked its nose out and squeaked, expecting a carrot.

Meanwhile, not too far away from the theater...

"So, Wolfgang. Your reputation proceeds you as being a highly qualified hypnotherapist, am I correct?" asked a voice, from a dark corner of the office.

The man behind the desk drummed his fingers against the varnished wood and sighed. "Ja. I am." he responded with an arrogant tone. His voice had a strong, Germanic accent. The man himself had blonde hair, spiked in to two short horn like tips at the back of his head, while the rest flowed freely down his neck. His eyes were a light blue, but covered by a pair of reading glasses. He was tall, and slightly built in stature but still remained dexterously sleek.

"I have kept my end of the bargain Wolfgang, and now I am here to collect my end as promised. But first, I require some proof that I can trust your skills for the job." the shaded man said.

"Very well then. You, step forward!" The man called Wolfgang ordered as he pointed to one of the others in the room. A lanky, thin masked man nervously stepped forward. He turned back to his companions, and his boss. "A-are you sure about this?" he stuttered.

"Oh, stop blubbing and do it!" the voice hissed impatiently, causing the man to flinch, and then approach Wolfgang.

"Sit." Wolfgang said. The man obeyed, locked in eye contact with the blonde.

Wolfgangs fingers began to drum against the desk, in a more ordered and rhythmic pattern.

"Now, listen closely." Wolfgang instructed. The man nodded. "When I click my fingers, you will believe that you are in fact, ze 'Phantom of ze opera'. You will not stop until I bang a gong."

The drumming stopped, and Wolfgang clicked his fingers.

Almost as if it was instinct, the man tore off half of his mask and began singing.

_~"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication _

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation _

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in _

_To the power of the music that I write _

_The power of the music of the night _

_You alone can make my song take flight _

_Help me make the music of the night." ~ _

Wolfgang looked over to the man and raised his eyebrow. "Vell. He is no Pavarotti, zat is for sure." he grumbled.

His remark came with an impressed silence.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to bang a gong?" came a voice of one of the henchman.

Wolfgang sniggered, and a grim smile spread across his face. "I don't have a gong."


	7. The Professors secret tactic!

It had been a while, and quite a lotof the acts had been and gone on the stage. The professor had picked apart each on with ease. Some acts had gone without a hitch, while others had gone disastrously.

One notable occasion was when a magicians fed up rabbit had escaped, and much to Lukes amusement, began protesting about 'being kept in the dark and that he had better be awarded a carrot after all of these indignities'. Needless to say, the magician didn't find the situation as funny as Luke thought it was.

Back stage, the magicians began to get fretful.

"He's destroying us!"

"What was the Master thinking doing this? All of our secrets!"

A small group murmured amongst themselves worriedly as they discussed their experiences on stage with the hawk eyed, puzzle solver extraordinaire. He was treating their tricks like big, intricate puzzles!

The door to the back stage opened, and they all turned to see who had come in. The room went silent as the grand master stood in the doorway and walked in. He was followed by Alison, and another magician, who wore a venetian style mask with a sun and moon motif. Long, silver-gray hair spilled down his shoulders, and almost seemed to flow in the air while he walked. He was medium size in height, and sleek in build. He wore a generic tuxedo.

One of the magicians stepped forward.

"Not one of you have even managed to slip by." Phoenix said sternly, as he loomed over the group.

"We're terribly sorry master... we feel so ashamed." a magician in a Chinese opera mask spoke up.

There was a strong silence. Each magician slowly went tense.

Phoenix let out an unexpected, kindly chuckle. The troupe looked confused, some slightly terrified.

"Don't be ashamed. This is a learning curb. Have you learnt nothing?" He asked with a slight hint of disappointment. "Dima was gracious enough to learn a lesson. Being in a situation like that made him think less of his stage fright. The professor is a representation of the petty fears that even great magicians can face, especially the ever lasting ones of ones tricks being figured out so simply. If you want to excel, you must drop your anxieties, and learn from your errors." He explained as he folded his arms. "Your performances as part of the guild must be flawless, and flawless magicians I am determined to make you. Take the criticism you have been given, and improve. You will be assessed in less than two weeks time when the show opens."

"But... our reputations..." muttered a voice in the crowd.

"Do not fret." Phoenix interrupted. "The man in that audience is not the average Joe. He is a thinker and an observer. A professional at his trade. You are all as every inch impressive and talented as you were before you stepped on that stage. If it's any consolation to you all, Alison and Kozmos are going to perform the last two slots."

Happy voices suddenly perked up as the magicians cheered and bantered about the Idea as soon as Phoenix had spoken of it. He folded his arms behind his back and nodded to the two behind him. They silently went off to the dressing rooms.

Back in the audience, Layton, Luke and Emmy talked amongst themselves.

"Professor, how do you spot all these things?" Emmy asked. "As much as I try to keep up, I always get thrown off course by them." she frowned.

Layton looked to Emmy and crossed his legs. "It's a simple tactic. You must not be swayed by the magicians showmanship that he uses to cover his slight of hand with. Identifying and watching the area's he's trying to distract you from is the key to finding the clues." Layton answered. "However, some are harder than others to work out depending on the complexity of the trick."

"'Slight of hand?'" Luke repeated, as he looked up to the stage. He was going to try use the professors tactic and see if he could spot anything. Though, he was still convinced that half of these tricks were real magic, no matter what if the professor said.


	8. The Elites Confide

Back in the dressing rooms, Alison stared at herself in the mirror, counting the rings under her eyes from restless nights of practice and rehearsal. She had done with checking her props, and her performance was still a little while to go.

There was a knock on the door and she snapped back in to looking more awake.

"Come in!" she called as she leant back in her chair. The door clicked and opened. The magician named Kozmos entered.

"Are you prepared?" he asked hurriedly. Alison nodded and sighed, leaning the chair back on all four legs. Kozmos frowned. "You haven't been yourself these past few days." he mentioned, walking over and sitting down on the seat next to her.

"I..." She huffed mid sentence. "...need a break from this." she admitted.

"A break?" Kozmos said in confusion as his eyebrow lifted.

"A break." Alison repeated. "I've spent my whole life doing this. Learning and performing since as far back as I can remember, and I have never once had the chance to sit back and enjoy life. To meet people out of the theater, and out of the guild." she explained. "I'm becoming fearful for losing my passion of magic all together."

"Your father is an understanding man if you explain. And surely, he has your best interests in mind?" Kozmos replied.

"I am twenty one years old Kozmos. I should be thinking and deciding for myself by now. And if anything, he has the guilds best interest in mind." Alison mumbled, rubbing her temple.

Kozmos sighed. He patted Alison on her shoulder. "Well. Maybe have two weeks to think on it before running off to join real life Ali? Your father wouldn't want you to abandon him before the show. There'd be chaos to play trying to find a replacement Alison." he said a reassuring grin. Kozmos looked down at the young woman, and judging by her face, his words weren't helping. He gave a small frown and folded his arms.

"I know, I know Kozmos. Dads told me it all before." Alison responded, still looking extremely mopey.

Kozmos sat in silence. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'll be done give or take twenty minutes. At least try and focus Alison? Please?" He pleaded.

"Fine. You go ahead. I need to get my head back in the game." she responded, perking up. "Lets go show this 'Professor' some real magic." Alison smirked.


	9. A Grim Fortune

**Hey folks. Hope you're all enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you so much for the kind reviews I've received, and I will continue writing for you wonderful people. I have lots of exciting stuff headed your way!**

**I have a few romances planned out for later, because everyone likes a good romance right? Out of curiosity, are there any pairings that you currently ship? I'd be interested to know if people have any, just for funsies. :D**

**All my love- Lady of Mars**

* * *

><p>The stage went dark again, and the spotlights adjusted to the Centre stage.<p>

Layton, Luke and Emmy sat in quiet anticipation as they watched for the new act.

"Presenting, one of our newest, yet most talented acts." Boomed the announcers voice. Layton had noted the switch over of announcers from Phoenix, to someone else entirely. He listened in. "The master of mind reading, and fortune teller extraordinaire, please welcome Kozmos!"

On cue, the guilds trademark purple smoke appeared, and Kozmos stepped out of it. A table and two chairs had also appeared. Layton raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out where they had come from. Surely a trap door? But that table was too big!

"I seek a Layton to come up to the stage. I bare news for him from the cards." Kozmos spoke, as he flicked his wrist, and plucked a pack of tarot cards from thin air.

Layton looked to Emmy and Luke, before smiling and standing up, as he eagerly walked to the stage. He was deeply intrigued.

"Please, sit." Kozmos smirked as he sat down and gestured to the other seat. Layton did as he was asked, and sat down.

"The first part of telling ones fortune, is giving the cards a taste of your very essence. Would you kindly shuffle them?" Kozmos asked as he handed Layton the deck of Tarot cards. Layton didn't really believe it was possible to tell ones future, but he would humour it for the fun. He took the cards, and began to shuffle them carefully. Once he had finished, he handed the cards back to Kozmos, who took them and gently placed them on a bit of ornate cloth spread on to the table.

"Draw three cards from the top of the deck and then hand them to me. It is essential that neither of us look at them." Kozmos instructed.

Layton nodded and drew the cards, piling them face down and then handing them over to the enigmatic magician. Kozmos spread the cards out in front of him. He placed his hands on the first one.

"The wheel of fortune. This usually is a card of Luck, but since it is upside down, it can also be an omen of unexpected interruption. It warns you not to get your hopes up." Kozmos explained as he then turned the next. "The Fool. This card foretells the beginning of some kind of journey. Be it physical, spiritual, or emotional. And the final card." He reached, and slowly turned it over. "Death, signaling a change of circumstances and...oh!"

The card of death was printed with a wolf. It's left paw was leant on a skull, that was wearing an extremely familiar hat. It was an exact replica of Laytons hat that sat atop his head, though it was crumpled under the weight of the wolf. Layton looked stunned. He certainly hadn't seen that coming.

Kozmos frowned. "This does not bode well." He warned. You must be extremely careful in your endeavors my good sir."

Luke and Emmy listened and watched curiously, and wondered what made the Professor suddenly look so concerned. It didn't sound good.

Kozmos silently took the cards and shuffled them back in the pack.

Layton looked at Kozmos. "Well. You certainly have me stumped as to how my hat got on the card, unless it was custom made."

Kozmos pulled the death card out again. The hat was gone, and the wolf sat in a normal position. Layton was speechless.

"I suppose, I'll have to think on this one then." Layton admitted, looking a little discouraged now. Perhaps the wheel of Fortune card had some significance... No! He wouldn't be swayed by superstition! He was a man of rational thinking after all. There had to be some explanation to how Kozmos did the trick.

"To a fair game." Kozmos smiled, reaching out his hand. The professor grasped it and shook.

Kozmos let go, and suddenly, vanished straight before him. Layton went back and sat down.

Emmy and Luke let him get to his seat.

"Never mind Professor. There's one more act to go." Luke reassured. He hadn't seen Layton look quite so stumped before.

The Professor smiled down at Luke. "I'm not too disheartened my dear boy. I have a feeling Phoenix has saved his best few for last." he smirked.


	10. The Phantom of the what now?

**Okay guys, I am EXTREMELY sorry for the lack of updates this weekend. I promise to update regularly again. I have a lot under my belt at the moment such as my University interview and college work, so please be patient if I get a little behind.**

* * *

><p>Alison peered out from the wing as Layton talked idly with the others. She looked back to check her props were all ready to go. It was all down to waiting for herself to be introduced, and then it was show time. Alison frowned and shuffled her feet. Even though she wasn't particularly feeling the energy this evening, she had to perform, and at least had to make it a good one. She didn't want to disappoint anyone.<p>

Alison jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Phoenix stood behind her, and gestured with his hands, and the area where his mouth was, to smile. She sighed, and gave a light smile to make him happy.

"Our final act tonight is a house favourite. From a family that has dabbled in the magic arts for generations, an illusionist that specializes in daring escape stunts, welcome to the stage Alison, the escape artist extraordinaire!"

Alison entered the stage with a show mans grin as she waved out to her little audience, carrying a small briefcase by her side. She took her place center stage and placed down her briefcase. Layton, Luke and Emmy applauded.

"Thank you very much." She smiled as she opened her briefcase, and pulled out a rope, about two meters in length. "Now toni-"

"CHRISTIIIIINE!" Yelled a voice from one of the private boxes.

Alison looked up stunned, as did the rest of them. Emmy and Layton stood up, as they spotted the man on the balcony, dressed in a black and red cape, and half a mask that looked very crudely cut.

"Huh? What's going on?" Luke asked, as he looked to Alison.

Alison looked as confused as everyone else. "This isn't part of my act." she responded to Luke with a shrug.

The man suddenly grabbed hold of a rope, and swung towards Layton and Emmy. The mysterious man made a grab at Emmy, but missed as she ducked.

"CHRISTINE MY LOO- AAAARGH!" The man yelled as he lost his grip on the rope and landed with a crash in the seating area on the other side of the theater.

Everyone stared for a moment. The man stood up, rubbed his head and ran off out the room.

"Well that was... interesting." Phoenix spoke as he walked out on stage to make sure everything was alright. He had seen what had happened from back stage.

Layton looked back to the stage. "Have you seen that man before?" he asked. Alison and Phoenix both shook their heads.

"No. We make sure each magician wears a unique mask so we can recognize each other. That mask is not on our records. Phoenix responded.

"How unusual..." Layton murmured.

"And how rude." Alison mumbled, displeased that her act was interrupted before it barely even began. Though, at least it counted for some excitement.

Emmy still looked surprised. "He was yelling something about a woman named Christine. This all seems very familiar." she pointed out.

"Well. He's gone now, and hopefully Miss Alison can perform without further intrusion." Layton said. "I would like to investigate this after, of course, if we're not intruding on practice time?"

Phoenix nodded. "Go ahead. I'll let Clarice know you're looking around afterwards." he said. "Now, dear Alison, kindly take it from the top?"

"Righto." Alison nodded, regaining her composure and adjusting her bow tie.

Phoenix left the stage, leaving the rest to it.


	11. Knots, Blades and a Cabinet

At last, everything was calm, and the act could begin. Alison sighed and rubbed her hands together.

"Well now. Hopefully we'll have no more Tarzan wannabes swinging from the ceiling." she grinned.

"My name is Alison, my interests in the magic arts consist of illusion and escapology." some of my many obsessions as an escapologist, are ropes and knots." she explained as she fiddled idly with the rope in her hand, and then holding it straight out and pulling it tight, to show it was in fact, just an ordinary piece of rope.

"Knots are strange things." Alison said. "Some seem to have no middle, and no end. This makes it half the fun as an escapologist to work out the workings of these knots." she explained, as consantinad the rope in to three loops in her hands. With a flick of her wrist, out popped a pair of scissors.

Layton, Luke and Emmy watched, extremely intrigued. However, one of them would occasionally look around to see if the nut case from before hand was lurking somewhere.

Alison cut the rope in to three, different sized pieces.

"Knots are both useful, and hindering. I could go in to a whole history of knots, but that would just be completely boring." She said, as she began to knot the cut pieces of rope back together.

"But sometimes... Knots can be fascinating." She smirked, as she took both ends of the rope and held it out.

With one, simple tug, the knots unraveled themselves, and the rope was once again intact. Emmy and Luke gave some amazed gasps, while Layton sat and watched, keeping a close eye on Alisons hands. Again, he was losing track of this magicians pace.

"However, this trick is slightly boring, and a bit anticlimactic for the last act, so I'm having the boys bring out something a little more heavy duty!" she suddenly grinned, as the stage hands rolled out a person sized box, and a rack of swords to follow.

"I will need a volounteer. Will the dapper bloke in the top hat kindly come up to the stage?" she asked, meaning Layton, as she pulled out one of the swords, and patting the palm of her hand with the flat side of the blade, while patiently awaiting Layton.

"Well, here we go." Layton smiled. He hoped this one would be less grim than Kozmos's performance. He hastily hopped up on stage.

"Here, we have the traditional magicians cabinet. Professor, being an observant man, would you kindly examine the interior and exteriorr ways of escape than the obvious door?" Alison requested.

"Why certainly." Layton said, as he opened the cabinet. It had a red, velvet cushioned interior. Layton pushed, and prodded at each wall of the cabinet. He then looked outside for any hidden hatches. It just looked like a regular cabinet.

"It all looks pretty solid." Layton confirmed. "You don't want me in there do you?" he asked with a joking smile.

"Certainly not. Because I'm going in there, and I'm also giving you a second job." Alison responded, handing the sword to Layton. "I'm going to be tied and straight jacketed. Then I am going to step in to the cabinet and the door will be closed. As soon as I give the signal,I want you to put these swords straight through the cabinet. Simple enough. Don't hesitate. Straight through. Use all five swords on the rack." She instructed as the stage hands started to bind her with rope.

The straight Jacket was applied and Alison stepped backwards in to the cabinet and the door was shut.

"On your marks professor." She called out. Layton took a fencing stance and readied the sword, choosing the target side of the cabinet.

"Go!"

On cue, Layton impaled the first sword, straight through the cabinet! The blade tip stuck out on the other end.

"And the other!" Alison called out. Layton chose his mark, and put it straight through again.

"Good! Again!"

Layton took the sword, he guessed his next spot, and put it through.

"Two more! Be daring!" Alison called out from the cupboard.

Luke and Emmy watched in awe as Layton put the swords straight through. The way he did it made it look like he was in fact the magician, a part of the act. He had such flare when brandishing each of the swords.

In true fact, Layton had absolutely no Idea what he was doing.

"Last one! Put it straight through the door!"

Layton hesitated. He had put the previous four in the sides of the cabinet randomly, with some knowledge that he would have less chance of striking her. The door was different. He would be targeting the wider surface area.

Alison detected the pause.

"Trust me Professor. I'm a magician!" she reassured.

With that, Layton closed his eyes, and put the sword through.

Suddenly, he heard an all mighty 'FWOOSH!' from next to the cabinet. He turned to see the purple smoke explode from nowhere before his very eyes.

"Now, careful where you were putting the last one. You almost got my kidney." Said Alison, as she stepped out of the clearing smoke, dusting off her clothes. She held the rope and straight jacket in one hand.

"My goodness!" Layton laughed. "I admit, you gave me quite a scare!"

Alison grinned at Layton in amusement. "Oh come now. It all worked out fine." Alison responded. "Thank you for your help Professor. You may go and sit down."

Layton nodded, and joined the other two.

"Another extremely impressive act. Bravo." Layton applauded. "Now, I have a feeling Phoenix sent his two best until last. I can't fathom how your trick was done, even though I was right up on stage." Layton admitted. "You're very well disciplined in your art."

Alison bowed again. "Thank you."

Her props were wheeled off, and she followed them without a word.

Phoenix stepped out again. "Dear Professor. Would you and your friends like to inspect the stage?" he asked.

The stage! Layton would finally get a good look at the stage. This was what he wanted to examine the most. He wanted to figure out some certain trap door related tricks.

"Gladly Phoenix." Layton responded, jumping up. Luke and Emmy followed.

Layton began to search for any seams, as did Luke and Emmy. Luke even searched up on the lighting bridge.

"Nothing!" Emmy gasped. "How did they do it?"

Layton stood back up. "Well. I suppose the best tricks are the ones that are the hardest to work out." he said. "A good thing too. Learning how they work would only ruin the wonders of them anyway."

"I suppose that's true." Emmy said, sounding a bit defeated that they couldn't work out all of the tricks.

Luke returned back from the light rigging.

"Nothing. Why don't we explore back stage, and see if anyone knows about that man that tried to grab Emmy?" Luke suggested.

Layton nodded. "That sounds like a good course of action, maybe talk with some of the other magicians and stage crew."

"That's our new target then. We can make up by solving this mystery instead!" Emmy said, rearing to go.

The three nodded, and disappeared back stage.


	12. Clumsy Sword Play

Alison sighed as she stepped back in to her dressing room. She tugged the swords out of the cabinet, with some struggles, and placed them back on the rack. Alison turned and flopped herself on the couch. She felt like taking a nap. She had never felt so exhausted after a show before, not to mention that small hitch had put her straight off track.

Just as she was about to doze off, she heard a knock at the door.

"Ooooh..." she groaned, as she sat back up, unamused by the postponing of her nap. Alison got back up and walked up to the door. She opened it.

"This had better be g-"

The door was shoved open, and an unfamiliar masked man strolled in as she staggered back.

"Wh- who in the blazes are you?" she asked. "What do you want?"

The man shut the door behind him.

"I want to make you an offer." said the man, as he sat down and took a seat on the couch. "I'm interested in purchasing a couple of your secrets."

Alison stood quietly, watching in disapproval as he made himself comfortable. He wasn't one of the magicians, but with his get up, there was no denying it would have been easy to pass as one. That funny little hat, and the feather boa collared cape certainly helped.

"I'm sorry, but my secrets are not for sale. That would be violating many a code in the guild." Alison refused in a cold tone.

The man frowned, as he stood back up.

"Woman. I am an impatient man, and I will get what I want. If I can't get your instruction, then I will at least take your tricks." he said calmly, as he approached. He drew a sword from his cape, and Alison suddenly panicked. She had to defend her props at all costs! She couldn't let this man waltz in and take them.

Without thinking, she grabbed one of the prop swords from the rack and held it up in front of her.

"I'm warning you! Leave now!" she ordered in a shaky voice.

"En guarde." the man smirked, as he suddenly swiped his sword, knocking her off balance. Alison staggered back again, and her blade took more devastating hits, before it finally gave in and shattered against the real blade.

The man thrust his blade, and Alison gave a shrill gasp, closing her eyes tightly. The fabric on the shoulder of her shirt suddnly tore, pinning her to the cabinet behind her.

The man leant in.

"Well? You ready to give in, you persistent little conjurer?" he asked, pulling her by her collar and sitting her down on the dressing table seat, raising the tip of his blade in front of her face.

Alison sat quietly, looking at the floor.

"No." she simply responded.

"Be like that then." he sighed, pulling a part of his cape over his nose and mouth, and pulling out a small capsule, similar to the ones Alison recognized as used by the other magicians to release clouds of smoke.

The man chuckled, and threw the capsule to the ground. Smoke started to raise, and fill Alisons lungs. She suddenly began to feel very drowsy.

"Sleep well." the man smirked, his voice was muffled by his cape.

"No... this... can't be!" Alison whispered, as her eyes got heavy, and she passed out to the sound of the mans triumphant laughter.


	13. Blast from the past

The trio had found their way back stage. It was a very open room, with lots of prop cabinets, and some props were even contained behind chained screens. Layton could see just how paranoid some of the magicians where when it came to keeping their tricks a secret. Nothing was left laying about, asides for a few lazy magicians taking a break and engaging in small talk. When the three neared, the groups would huddle. It was obvious they didn't want to be disturbed by the three.

"Lets see where this mystery man from earlier could have entered." Layton said, as he walked further in to the back stage, where he found the corridor to the dressing rooms. He followed the corridor on the right down, until he came to another door. Layton grasped the handle and tried to open it. The door swung open with ease.

"Our man could have come from inside the dressing rooms, or even out here. It doesn't narrow down exactly to pointing at the magicians playing around." Layton said, as he walked back down the corridor. Luke trailed behind him, examining the area for anything unusual. It was just one of the many corridors of the theater, nothing strange about it.

"So if it's easy enough to get to the private booths, it could have been anyone." Luke said as he rubbed his chin, looking frustrated that they hadn't found many clues.

"Perhaps it was some hooligan playing a prank." Emmy spoke up. "Though, I don't think many pranksters would go as far as swinging down on a rope to grab someone." she then noted.

"You'd be surprised what some people do to impress." Layton then pointed out. The two could only nod in agreement. They had met their fare share of oddities when with the Professor over time, especially when it came to odd people.

It was then, that the three heard the sound of music, coming from one of the near by stages. Perhaps someone was practicing? Maybe they had seen someone?

"Lets go ask the orchestra if they've seen anyone shifty." Emmy suggested, as she walked up to the door of the next stage. Layton and Luke looked at each other and nodded, as they followed Emmy who had sped off in front.

Emmy opened the door and walked in to the theater, Layton and Luke followed in, but when they arrived, they saw something that they had never expected to encounter again.

It was a fully built Detragan; an instrument that could practically stand in as a whole orchestra. Layton, Emmy and Luke still had fresh memories with their encounter of such an instrument. Also, while listening to this such instrument, they couldn't help but feel a certain sense of euphoria. Something about the music being played had an undertone that seemed to up lift them.

Layton was keen to see who was playing it. He walked down the aisle to get a better look at the musician. He hadn't heard of many other people being able to play the instrument.

The man sat on the piano bench had blonde hair, and a suit. That's all Layton could make out from the angle he could stand at. He considered grabbing the players attention.

"Sir? Excuse me? Pardon for interrupting!" Layton called out.

The music grounded to a halt, and the man snapped his head to the direction of the trio. He did not look at all pleased his practice was interrupted.

"Ja?" he asked with a fed up tone, adjusting his glasses to get a better look at the one who had interrupted him.

"Where did you learn to play that instrument?" Layton asked. It was the first question that sprang to mind.

The man paused, and stared at him. He coughed, and turned back to the keys. "I haff had the ability to pick up an instrument and learn it with ease from a young age. Now, kindly shoo. I haff much needed practice!" the man said, returning to his playing.

Layton hadn't even had a chance to ask the man if he'd seen anything suspicious, but got the Idea that if he did, he would not be helpful about it.

Layton tipped his hat to the man.

"Thank you kindly. Good day." He said politely as he turned and left the stage.

"Auf Wiedersehen." the man responded impatiently as he messed up a note.

Luke and Emmy went down to ask Layton if he had found anything out. The professor shook his head.

"No. But we have yet another mystery on our hands now. Let's consult the staff and see where they acquired the Detragan." Layton said, as he walked back up the aisles and back out. They returned to the dressing room corridor, to find a commotion going on.

Magicians stood outside one of the doors, murmuring quietly to one another.

"Can't have passed out while practicing, surely..." One whispered.

"Kozmos discovered her. I recon, maybe the ropes were too tight."

"Is she okay?"

"Master Phoenix is calming her down. She's going on about being robbed. Can't get a word of sense out of her."

"That's not good at all..."


	14. L'illusionniste en détresse

Layton, Luke and Emmy had made it to the door of Alisons room. The small crowd of magicians watched worriedly as he knocked on the door gently three times.

The door was opened by the receptionist, Mrs Criffe.

"Ah. Mr Layton." she sighed. "It's awful. My poor dear is in a right old state." she said, her sad old eyes looking up to the professor.

"Is she hurt?" Professor Layton asked worriedly, his assistants sharing the same worry on their faces.

"She's fine. A bit shaken up but she's calmed down a fair bit since she woke up. Would you like to come in?" Mrs Criffe explained, as she beckonned the three in. Some of the magicians tried to follow in, only to be waved off by the old lady.

"Be off with you. Don't crowd the room. You can come see her later." she scolded softly as the men and women parted down the corridor with dissapointed murmuring. She closed the door.

Alison sat back on the couch in front of them, unaware that someone had come in. She sat staring down at the floor in front of her. She looked incredibly pailed from her ordeal. Phoenix stood next to her, holding one of her hands reasurringly, and the other patting her back gently.

"My dear. You weren't to blame..." he said. "You're my daughter, and I would know better than to think that you had been careless".

Layton raised his eyebrow, and rubbed his chin as he began to deduce something quietly. His assistants watched him, knowing that look on his face and trying to figure out what he had spotted.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt dear." Said Mrs Criffe as she walked over to the quiet Alison, and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Layton then saw the final peice of evidence. Alison was the daughter of Phoenix and Mrs Criffe.

"Mum..." Alison whispered as her mother hugged her and then sat down.

"Now hush dear. Mister Laytons here. Maybe he saw something unusual." she said, looking over to the three.

"Come take a seat you three. I hear you've been looking around the theatre." Mrs Criffe said, patting the other sofa.

"Why certainly." Layton said, walking over to take a seat. Luke and Emmy followed him.

"Maybe you're calm enough now to relay what happened hey Ali?" Phoenix asked as he squeezed her shoulder.

Alison looked up, and nodded to her father.

"Well... he came in... I tried to stop him, but he barged in."

"Who?" Luke asked, only to be hushed by Layton.

"A true gentlemen does not rush a distressed lady." he smiled down to him with an eyebrow raised. Luke nodded, and looked back sheepishly.

"Sorry Alison..."

Alison smiled at luke, before looking back up. "I couldn't tell. He was wearing a mask like all the other magicians. He tried to get me to sell my equipment. I naturally declined his offer, but he wouldn't take no for an answer... It was all a blur what happened next. All I remember is waking up with my props missing." Alison explained, twiddling her thumbs. "He even tied me up with my own trick rope..." she said, looking humilliated.

"So you didn't get a good look at his face. Was there any descerning feature at all?" Layton asked.

"No. He just wore a plain white mask and a black suit. Nothing out of the ordinary from the other magicians." Alison replied.

"I see..." Layton nodded, as he looked back to his assistants.

"Did you find anything at all out of the ordinary?" Mrs Criffe asked, looking a bit pessemistic.

"Well." Emmy spoke up. "We did find one thing. That being the Detregan in one of the other stages. Would you happen to know anything about it?" she asked.

"A Detregan?" Phoenix asked, sounding slightly surprised. "That organ that the famous Whistler invented? I had no Idea of that. Perhaps they made a replica of it for the theatre. Do you know anything about this Clarice?" he asked, turning to his wife.

Mrs Criffe shrugged as Phoenix asked her. "Well dear. I heard some of the staff talking about something under the same name. Some musician requested one was installed for his show. Was apparently expensive to buy and install. That aside. I hadn't heard much of it." she replied, pushing her glasses on to the bride of her nose while she tried to jog her memory. "Though, what does this have to do with the man who robbed Alison?" she asked.

Layton folded his arms. "I have a feeling someone may be trying to sabbotage your guild, but I can't be certain." he replied.

Phoenix gave a shudder. "Someone sabbotaging with my guild? I will not have this." He hissed, before looking to the three. " Mister Layton. I hate to ask more favours of you, but could you help us look in to this? I couldn't bare for my troupe to fall under the hands of some petty sabboteur." he pleaded.

Layton smiled with a nod. "Most certainly. You gave us an oppurtunity to watch your marvelous magicians. I'll more than happily repay you by investigating. But first, you may want to inform Scottland Yard of your robbery. Hopefully they can help track down the stolen equipment." Layton said.

"Already done. As soon as Alison woke up, Clarice was phoning every emergency service under the sun." Phoenix said, glancing at Clarice.

"When my baby girl's in trouble, I don't waste time." Clarice smirked proudly, patting Alison on the back.

Layton smiled with a chuckle. "Very good. We'll leave you to rest." he said, tipping his hat to the three before standing up. "Come on. We have some work to do!" he said to Luke and Emmy, who hopped to their feet, eager to get stuck in.


	15. The Psychiatrists office

Wolfgang closed they lid of his keyboards and locked them up, before standing up and pushing his stool underneath the shelf.

"Vell... It seems ze plan has been put in to action." he thought to himself with a smirk, as he looked out to the seating area, and bowed to an invisible audience, before walking off stage and out of the theatre.

Wolfgang put his hands in his pockets, and exited via one of the side doors in to a small street. He brushed back his hair and walked back to his office flats. It wasn't a long distance from the theatre, and he was happy for that. He walked in and returned to his forth floor office that overlooked the streets. He could just see the theatre from his balcony.

Wolfgangs office was very big to say the least. It had a luxurious, soft green carpet, red and gold wallpaper, and of course the classic shrinks couch, where he would treat his patients. The desk was at the backwall that looked out of the balcony window. Other decor included a few musical instruments dotted around on shelves and stands. To the right of the desk stood a wall covered in bookshelves with a door in the centre that lead to his living quarters.

Wolfgang tended to occasionally stop the night. The work of a psychiatrist seemed to be never ending. His living space consisted of a double bed, a night table with lamp, an armchair and more bookshelves.

Wolfgangs attention was brought to a note that his receptionist brought in and set on the table while he was out. It was a list of patients for tomorrow. He sat behind his desk, and looked through the note.

One name in particular jumped out at him.

"One 'Miss Alison Criffe'." He smirked. "In for emergency treatment of mild shock and paranoia. I think zat the boss might vant to hear of this..." he thought, picking up the phone and dialing in a number on the wheel.

"Hallo? Zis is Wolfgang... would you kindly put me through to seven seven seven?"

Wolfgang reached for his desk lamp, and turned it off as he awaited an answer, while drumming his fingers on the desk top.

"Ja. It is important. Nein. It can't wait for tomorrow. It vill be far too late by then."

He was put through.

"Ah, Herr. I apologise for disturbing you so late, but have quite some interesting information that may be useful to you..."


	16. Not the lobby!

Alright. Again I'm really sorry for the slow down of updates. I'm still writing and I appreciate all the lovely reviews you guys sent me! *hugs for all*

* * *

><p>The next day came around, and Layton and the gang returned to the theatre after a good nights sleep. They had ran around the previous night in search of clues, but alas, to no avail did they find anything significant.<p>

"I wonder how Alison is doing?" Luke asked. "She seemed pretty out of it." he murmured worriedly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Mrs Criffe has been keeping a good eye on her. She's even gone so far as to refer her to go see a therapist." Layton responded.

"It seems a bit much sending her to a shrink, don't you think?" Emmy asked, looking a bit skeptical.

"Perhaps she was worried that her daughter couldn't handle the stress of being robbed. She lost an awful lot of probably expensive equipment, and the show is in two weeks time." Layton explained.

"Oh, better to have her in tip top shape again for that then..." Emmy said, feeling a bit sorry for the magicians over all.

Layton nodded to Emmy, he himself looking slightly concerned. Phoenixes magicians were an elite bunch, but he couldn't help but think... were they being pushed to hard behind the scenes?

The trio entered the foyer, to see a ghastly sight! The whole placed had been ransacked. The tables and chairs pushed over, plant pots knocked and the dirt scattered all around, papers and flyers knocked off everywhere...

"W-What happened here?" Luke gasped, rushing forward.

Clarice was talking to police detectives about the incident. All three were behind the desk.

A familliar face looked back to Layton, it was Inspector Chelmey. The inspector walked out from behind the desk, and approached the three.

"Don't get too close. Big crime scene." he warned, pointing to all the chaos and shooing Luke back to the other two.

"What on earth happened?" Layton asked. Chelmey raised his eyebrow.

"As Mrs Criffe said, she got you on the case..." he muttered. "Well. May as well fill you in I suppose. You'll find out sooner or later. Some hooligans broke in last night and wrecked the place up. Just the foyer and the main stage. Left a warning note to cancel a show." Chelmey explained.

"The magic show?" Emmy asked curiously. Chelmey nodded.

"That's right! They already called in yesterday about some stolen equipment. Didn't think anything too suspicious, asides someone nicking something as a souvenir." Chelmey said.

"But... didn't they tell y-" Layton began, only to be interrupted by Mrs Criffe.

"Ah Professor! I'm so happy to see you and your friends again!" she wailed. "The whole place is a mess! Everyones in outrage!"

She grabbed Laytons sleeve and dragged him off to the main stage. "It's awful! Just terrible!"

"H-hey! You can't ju-" Chelmey began, but the trio had been dragged off in to the theatre.


	17. You're feeling very sleepy

Meanwhile, Alison sat in the waiting room of the doctors office. Her arms and legs folded together. She didn't like these places. She was never particularly keen on doctors, never mind shrinks. Her mother always used to take care of her when she was ill instead, so she always saw them as foreboading places anyway.

"Miss Alison Criffe?" The receptionist called .Alison jumped slightly and stood up. The receptionist smiled kindly to her. "This way please." she said, walking on. Alison quietly followed.

She was lead up to the top floor, and was asked to wait outside the office while the lady went in.

Alison leant against the wall, and stared in to space while she waited to be let in. The woman came out after a few moments

"The doctor will see you now." Said the receptionist. Alison nodded to her and stood back up, before walking gingerly in to the room. The door was closed behind her.

A blonde man sat writing behind his desk. He didn't seem to pay any attention to Alison who stood by the door, until he finally spoke up.

"Von moment bitte. I vill be vith you shortly. Take a seat." he said, pointing to the chair opposite him while he read through his notes, and then filed them in a draw under his desk, before popping up again, and slicking his hair back.

"Mein appologies." he smiled to Alison. "You must be Miss Criffe. My name is Doctor Wolfgang." He introduced himself. "From my notes, you had rather a traumatic experience recently. You're suffering from shock and paranoia it says. Do you get this regularly?" he asked, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose as he got a closer look at Alison. He smirked.

Alison nodded to confer what he had said, and then shook her head when he asked if she suffered regulalrly from the symptoms he described.

"No...not really..." she said quietly, looking away shyly.

Wolfgang sat back in his chair. "I see. So it was after the incident. And you wish to feel better... ja? That's vhy you have come to me." he smiled with a laugh. "Now, now. I understand you have been through a lot. You needn't be shy vith me my dear. I only wish to help."

Alison nodded, glancing back. "I-I know." she stuttered.

Wolfgang stood up, and walked over to her, sitting down on the seat next to her. "You are in good hands. I vill get you back on your feet in no time, but I must know zat you can trust me my dear." he said to the nervous looking woman in front of him.

"R-right!" Alison nodded. Though, she didn't look or sound very sincere about it. Wolfgang raised an eyebrow, and gave a kind smile to her.

"I vill give you some time to get used to your surroundings. I just need to go back here for a little." Wolfgang said, retreating to a door in his book case wall. He closed the door after him, leaving Alison to herself.

Wolfgang paced back and forth, before picking up the phone and dailing in a number.

"Ja? Zis is Wolfgang... ze patient has arrived at the office and ze plan shall commence..." he said quietly.

"Good. Don't mess this up Wolfgang. We can't miss this invaluable oppurtunity." the voice down the other end said. "Don't waste any time..."

"Nein. You can count on me. I vill enjoy messing with those cocky magicians." sneered Wolfgang. He put the phone down, and cracked his knuckles.

Wolfgang picked up a book, and walked out the office.

Alison looked less hunched than she had been.

"Let's get down to buisness Ja?" Wolfgang said, sitting back down in his chair. "You can tell me anything in confidence that worries you. It is my job. Now... I vould like you to recall what happened that evening.

Alison nodded, and began to recite again what happened. Wolfgang nodded along, taking notes.

"So, ven you woke up... you say you couldn't move for fear. And now you don't trust any of the magicians that you did used to trust?"

Alison nodded. "That's right. Even the ones I'm close to. I couldn't even speak to Kozmos this morning."

Wolfgang nodded. "Vell, this is perfectly normal. You say you all wear masks for secrecy and you suspect it could have been any one of them, right?"

"I know it sounds awful.. but yes." Alison replied, twiddling her thumbs.

Wolfgang frowned. "And you seek to be able to trust them again? Vell, I know that trust can be hard to earn, and so very easy to break. But can you be sure to trust them if you know it is no one in your group?"

"Because no one knows who it is." Alison sighed. "It could be anyone..." she frowned, leaning her cheek on the palm of her hand.

Wolfgang tutted. "You poor dear... I understand you need to get well enough in a short space... I don't usually openly suggest this but... how would you feel... about some hypnotherapy?" he asked, taking off his glasses, pulling out a cloth and wiping one of the lenses. "I place a suggestion in your head that gets rid of any suspicion of your comerades, that I can remove after you are ready to fully recover on your own?"

Alison opened her mouth, but she looked hesitant of the Idea.

"H-hypnotherapy? I really don't kn-"

"Now. Zere is nothing to be worried about. It vill not hurt a bit, and I am a licensed professional. I promise you... nothing can go wrong. I can even do it now." he smiled to her.

Alison still looked hesitant as she thought about it.

"I suppose... for the sake of the show..." she said.

Wolfgang grinned.

"Excellent."


	18. The wrong coffee

(Important Authors Note: I'm so so sorry I haven't been active at all over the past few months. I will be getting back to writing this story full swing again. I've had exams and sorting out going to uni to worry about, but I never forgot about this project. I will hopefully start updating this regularly again.)

It had been a small while since Wolfgang had finished up on his hypnotherapy 'treatment'. Alison lay on the office couch while Wolfgang finished his notes.

"Tch... I know some patients take a while to come around, but zis woman has been out like a light for half an hour." He murmured, glancing worriedly over to the sleeping magician. "Maybe I shouldn't have kept her under for so long. Planting that suggestion must have been mentally exhausting."

Footsteps approached behind Wolfgang, as he sat back. The doctor glanced back, and raised his eyebrows, not looking at all surprised.

"Ah. It's just you." Wolfgang uttered as he piled a teaspoon of sugar in to his coffee, before sitting back. "Checking to see that I'm still on the job then huh?" He asked. The figure behind him stood quiet, then only to give an indignified half chuckle in response. "The suggestions are all set."

Wolfgang stared across the room, his curiosity of his employers plan piqued.

"Why go through so much trouble for one measly artefact? I could just as easily get her to give us the information, here and now." Wolfgang questioned, taking a sip of his coffee. He grimaced. The receptionist had brought the wrong brand again.

"There's still too much preperation to jump to that stage quite yet. It would be foolish to play cat and mouse with fox minded magicians." The figure finally spoke up. "Even if this one did make it easy to get the goods the first time around, knowing her paranoid father, who are we to know that he hasn't already taken precautions of his own?" The voice went on, refering to the sleeping Alison.

"So... you're saying that would be too easy, and they'd be expecting it?" Wolfgang responded, sounding quite frankly, a little bit insulted that his hypnotism skills weren't apparently reliable enough against such stage amateurs, before another thought struck his mind. "Oh... perhaps you are also concerned vith our other assailant?"

The figure shuffled uneasily. " Hershel Layton is not so much of a concern than he is a _neusance_." The voice snarled.

"Whatever you say." Wolfgang shrugged. Personally, he couldn't see why the man in the top hat posed so much of a thread. He had heard that he was a bit of an amateur detective with some reputation upholding him, but what were the odds of the man called Layton being able to keep up with a band of naturally secretive masked magicians, prop dissapearances and other such show stoppers quite so easily?

He would have to wait and see.

Wolfgang heard the footsteps trail off, and a door closing.

The room fell in to silence again as the doctor contemplated to himself.

"Zats why she's been out so long... I forgot to snap mein fingers." Wolfgang muttered to himself, pressing his left hand firm against his face, as he snapped his fingers with his other hand.


End file.
